Nur in deinem Kopf
by Lanjana
Summary: Eine junge Wissenschaftlerin, ein interessanter psychiatrischer Fall und eine Frage: Was ist wirklich?


Disclaimer: Der Herr der Ringe und alles was dazugehört, ist Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld sondern hab nur meinen Spaß.

_Anmerkung: Jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden Personen ist rein zufällig und höchstens in der erzählerischen Notwendigkeit begründet. _

Anna fuhr gerade ihren PC herunter da klopfte es. Seufzend sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. Schon viertel nach sieben. Eigentlich wollte sie in einer halben Stunde zu Hause sein. Vielleicht sollte sie so tun als sei sie schon weg? Einen Moment lang erschien ihr diese Möglichkeit sehr verlockend. Dann aber stand sie doch auf und öffnete die Tür ihres Büros.

„Thorsten, du auch noch hier?" fragte sie erstaunt. Allein die Art wie er dastand kam einer Entschuldigung gleich. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich habe heute Nachtdienst. Kann ich dich kurz etwas fragen?"

„Solange es wirklich bei kurz bleibt", warf sie ein. „Der Tag heute war das reinste Chaos. Mein letztes Paper ist heute zum zweiten Mal abgelehnt worden, der Messraum war plötzlich doppelt belegt und meine Diplomandin ist beinahe heulend zusammengebrochen, weil der Computer dreimal während einer Messung abgestürzt ist."

„Ein ganz normaler Tag also."

„Ja, nichts besonderes. Komm rein." Sie kehrte zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und wartete, bis er sich einen der klapprigen Bürostühle herangezogen hatte. Irgendwie kam er ihr merkwürdig vor. „Also worum geht's?"

Kurz wirkte er unschlüssig, als hadere er mit sich selbst, dann schlug er mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung die Beine übereinander und fragte: „Du liest doch gerne Fantasy-Bücher, oder?"

Anna nickte verwirrt. Er war doch nicht etwa gekommen um mit ihr eine literarische Diskussion zu führen? „In letzter Zeit nicht mehr so viel", gab sie zu. „Zu viele neue Bücher, die alle gleichzeitig auf den Markt kommen und trotzdem keine wirklich neuen Ideen. Ich hoffe der Hype flaut bald ab."

„Wieso?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach weißt du, das ganze hat früher mehr Spaß gemacht, als die Fantasy-Abteilungen in den Buchhandlungen noch winzig und ganz hinten in der Ecke waren und nur ein paar Freaks sich dorthin verirrten. Jetzt ist das Genre massentauglich. Es ist einfach nicht mehr dasselbe."

Er nickte obwohl sie ahnte, dass er nicht verstand, was sie meinte. „Aber du kennst dich mit Fantasy gut aus?"

„Wenn du so willst. Worum geht es denn eigentlich?"

Thorsten holte tief Luft. „Wir haben auf Station einen Patienten, der sich für eine Figur aus einem Fantasy-Roman hält."

Anna grinste. „Cool, aber warum erzählst du mir das? Ist er geeignet für eine unserer Studien?"

„Darum geht es nicht." Er holte einen Kugelschreiber aus der Brusttasche seines weißen Kittels und begann unbewusst an ihm herumzudrehen. „Die Sache sieht so aus: Er spricht auf kein Antipsychotikum an, das wir ihm geben. Nicht einmal Ansatzweise. Seine Wahnideen sind extrem ausgeprägt und außergewöhnlich detailliert. Das führt dazu, dass wir nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit ihm machen können. EKG, EEG egal welche Routine-Untersuchung. Wir können ihm doch nicht für alles Beruhigungsmittel geben!"

„Das ist schlecht für euch, aber wo ist mein Teil in der ganzen Geschichte?" unauffällig schielte sie auf die Uhr an der Wand. Wenn dieses Gespräch noch lange dauerte, würde sie ihre Straßenbahn verpassen.

„Wir dachten, wenn vielleicht jemand mit ihm spricht, der sich gut mit dem Buch auskennt, aus dem seine Figur stammt, könnten wir ihn womöglich dazu bringen sich kooperativer zu verhalten. Du könntest ihm alles so erklären, dass es in seine Weltsicht passt." Er grinste entschuldigend. „Es war die Idee unserer Schwestern. Das ganze Stationspersonal würde ihn am liebsten erwürgen."

Anna schüttelte den Kopf. „Schön und gut aber du vergisst da eine Kleinigkeit: Ich bin weder Psychiaterin, noch Therapeutin sondern Wissenschaftlerin. Ich klebe Leuten kleine Elektroden auf den Kopf, schiebe sie ins MRT und lasse sie wahnsinnig spannende Aufgaben machen. Ich kann mit Patienten nur insoweit umgehen, als dass ich sie dazu bringe an meinen Studien teilzunehmen. Für deinen Plan bin ich vollkommen ungeeignet."

„Könntest du es nicht wenigstens versuchen?" Er schenkte ihr einen regelrechten Hundeblick. „Falls es total schief läuft werde ich dich nicht mehr damit belästigen. Du würdest der gesamten geschlossenen Station einen unschätzbaren Dienst erweisen."

Anna seufzte. „Na schön", gab sie nach. „Aber bitte erst morgen früh. Stefan und ich müssen heute noch die komplette Wohnung auf Vordermann bringen. Seine Eltern kommen am Wochenende zu Besuch."

„Oje, da will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Sagen wir morgen um halb zehn?"

„Alles klar. Ach, Thorsten?"

„Ja"

„Für wen hält euer Patient sich eigentlich? Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorbereiten."

„Für Boromir aus dem Herrn der Ringe."

_Please r & r_


End file.
